1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of charging electric vehicles.
2. Background
An electric vehicle is powered by an electric motor(s) that uses electrical energy stored in one or more batteries. When the electrical energy stored in the batteries of an electric vehicle is exhausted, the electric vehicle is connected or plugged-in to an electrical grid to recharge the batteries. The electrical grid supplies power to the electric vehicle to charge the vehicle's batteries.
Generally, utility companies implement time of use rates that describe off-peak hours associated with cheaper electricity rates. By offering the cheaper electricity rates, the utility companies encourage drivers of electric vehicles to charge their vehicles during the off-peak hours to minimize the amount of load on the electric grid during on-peak hours. Current electric vehicle charging options allow drivers to charge their vehicles during the off-peak hours, but require drivers to manually input the times that correspond to the electricity rates that will be used for charging their vehicles which is cumbersome and confusing to the drivers. However, drivers of electric vehicles are currently unable to request that their electric vehicles be charged using energy generated from renewable energy sources.